icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail Sergachev
| birth_place = Nizhnekamsk, Russia | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 3 | weight_lb = 215 | position = Defence | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Tampa Bay Lightning | former_teams = Montreal Canadiens | ntl_team = | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 2016 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2016 | career_end = }} Mikhail Sergachyov (Russian: Михаил Сергачeв; born June 25, 1998)is a Russian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). Sergachev was originally selected by the Montreal Canadiens in the 1st round (9th overall) of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior Sergachev began his junior career in the Junior Hockey League (MHL) in Russia in 2014-15. He played in 25 games, scoring 8 points. Sergachev was selected by the Windsor Spitfires with their 1st round selection, 6th overall at the 2015 CHL Import Draft. In 2015-16, Sergachev's rookie season in the Ontario Hockey League and with the Spitfires he was a top scoring defenceman, scoring 57 points in 67 games and finishing 3rd in scoring as a defenceman. Sergachev won the Max Kaminsky Trophy as the OHL's most outstanding defenceman. He was also the youngest winner of the award in the league's history. In the 2016-17 season, Sergachev appeared in 50 regular season games, scoring 43 points. The team had a berth in the Memorial Cup tournament and on May 28, 2017 the Spitfires captured their third memorial cup in franchise history. Due to being a big part of Windsor winning the Memorial Cup, Sergachev was named an All-Star for the Memorial Cup tournament. Montreal Canadiens Heading into the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, Sergachev was regarded as one of the top defenceman of the draft class. He was selected in the 1st round (9th overall) by the Montreal Canadiens, making him the second defenceman selected in the draft after Olli Juolevi. On July 1, 2016 Sergachev was signed to a three-year, entry-level contract by the Canadiens. Sergachev impressed many at his first training camp to the Canadiens and was named to the team's opening night roster for the 2016-17 season. On October 13, 2016 he played in his NHL debut in a 4-1 Canadiens' win over the Buffalo Sabres. He played 4 games before he was returned to the Windsor Spitfires so he could continue his development while playing the OHL. On June 15, 2017 Sergachev was traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning from the Montreal Canadiens along with a conditional 2nd-round pick in the 2018 NHL Entry Draft to the in return for forward Jonathan Drouin and a conditional 6th-round draft pick in the 2018 draft. Tampa Bay Lightning On October 6, 2017 Segachev played in his first game as a member of the Tampa Bay Lightning. He recorded his first career NHL point in the same game. The Lightning won 5-3 against the Florida Panthers. Sergachev scored his first 2 career goals on October 19 in a 2-0 win against the Columbus Blue Jackets. It was his first multi-goal game as a rookie. Sergachev also scored 5 game-winning goals over the season, making him only the fourth rookie defenceman in NHL history to record five game-winning goals in their rookie season. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours References Category:Born in 1998 Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Windsor Spitfires players Category:Montreal Canadiens players